El Rey Leon: el Reinado de Scar
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Mufasa y la huida de Simba Scar toma el poder del reino causando un gran caos, poniendo en peligro a todos lo que habitan en el ¿Habra esperanza?... por favor leanlo y dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

El Rey León: El Reinado de Scar

Después de que Scar tomo el poder sobre el reino de Mufasa, dejo que las hienas entraran y se apoderaran del reino, lo cual no le gusto a muchos...

"Scar como pudiste permitir que las hienas entran al reino"- un león macho acompañado de otros tres se reunieron y confrontaron a Scar-"Mufasa nunca lo hubiera permitido"

"Si lo se pero si te das cuenta Mufasa ha muerto y yo soy el rey ahora"- Scar miro a todos los leones-"Y que piensan hacer…retarme…"- al terminar estas palabras varias hienas se colocaron detrás de Scar-"Y bien…"

Los leones mantuvieron su posición pero las hienas se acercaban más a ellos lo cual los obligo a retroceder hasta que…

"¡Mátenlos!"- grito Scar, las hienas atacaron sin piedad a los leones quienes se defendieron valientemente pero eran superados en numero…

"Son demasiados"- grito uno de ellos-"Retírense"- los leones comenzaron a huir en diferentes direcciones, separados fueron unas presas mas fáciles para las hienas…

"Maldición… no"- uno de los leones, corría a toda velocidad pero un grupo numeroso de hienas casi lo alcanzaba, finalmente su huida llego a su fin ya que las hienas lo acorralaron…-"Rayos"- dio media vuelta confrontando a sus perseguidores

"Ibas algún lado"

Las hienas se arrojaron contra el, se defendió con todas sus fuerzas, su pelaje de un color miel claro comenzó llenarse de rasguño y mordeduras, su melena era corta pero bastante poblada de un color marron oscuro, estaba siendo manchado por sangre de sus propias heridas, pero después de una dura batalla al final logro escapar pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves, cayo al suelo cansado y moribundo…

"Zoka"-grito una voz femenina-"Zoka, respóndeme por favor"

"Kafara"-dijo en voz baja, apenas levantando la vista con sus ojos verdes esmeralda-"Kafara huye"

"Zoka… no"- unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos azules de la leona, su pelaje de color dorado se mancho con la sangre de las heridas de su amado-"No mueras por favor"

"No… dejes que… nuestro hijo muera… ve… vete…, Scar… no…no permi…permitirá que nuevamente alguien…lo… lo rete…, matara a todos… a todos… los que…. se le… opon…opongan incluso… si estos aun… no…no han nacido…"

Y asi fue ya que la siguiente orden de Scar a las hienas fue...

"Por ordenes del rey Scar todos los cachorros de león machos deben presentarse ante el en la cueva de la roca del rey"- grito Shenzi, lider de las hienas, acompañada por Banzai y Ed, recorrieron toda la roca del rey bajo el mandato de Scar…

Cuando todos los cachorros se reunieron fueron llevados a la cueva del rey…

"Bien, bien son todos"- pregunto maliciosamente

"Así es jefazo"- respondió Banzai

"Recorrimos toda la zona y son todos"- interrumpió Shenzi

Varias hienas bloqueaban la entrada, pero al momento que Scar avanzo se retiraron un poco dejando pasar a su nuevo rey, Scar se detuvo un momento…

"Mas les vale, esos leones se atrevieron a retarme, no dejare que estos cachorros crezcan y hagan lo mismo, ahora soy el rey y se hará mi voluntad"- comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva- "Son todos suyos... ya saben que hacer…"

Las hienas rieron un poco, dieron la vuelta y miraron al grupo de pequeños leones asustados…

Muy lejos de la roca del rey…

Una joven leona daba a luz a un pequeño león macho, dentro de una cueva, solo ella y su nueva cría, su madre miraba a su pequeño con ternura…

Afuera de la cueva…

"Oigan escuche algo por aquí"-dijo una hiena a sus compañeras

"Seguro, yo no oí nada"

La nueva madre escucho algunos pasos y voces fuera de la cueva, lo cual la preocupo podría ser hienas si la encontraban con su cachorro lo matarían junto con ella ya que estaba muy débil para luchar o intentar huir, solo esperaba un milagro que la salvara…

"Por aquí lo escuche"

"Oigan ustedes que hacen aquí"-grito una voz detrás de ellos

"Escuche algo y…"

"Y nada"- interrumpió-"Scar quiere que pongamos a raya a todas las leonas, así que muévanse"

La leona respiro aliviada, pero su tranquilidad duro muy poco ya que una sombra se asomaba por la entrada de la cueva y fue avanzando poco a poco; la leona guardo silencio pero…

"¿Kafara? ¿Estas bien?"- dijo una voz femenina

"¿Sarafina eres tu?"- pregunto aliviada Kafara y respiro tranquila al ver a su amiga entrar por la cueva-"Si estoy bien, las hienas ¿ya se fueron?"

"Si no te preocupes lamento llegar tarde las cosas están peor de lo que creía, ten te traje algo de comer"

"Gracias por haberme ayudado hermana, no dejare que Scar mate a mi bebe, se lo prometí a Zoka"

De regreso a la roca del rey…

"Scar que has hecho"- grito una leona

"Lo que un rey debe hacer"- miro a la leona fijamente- "Imponer su voluntad"

"Eres un monstruo"

"Calla"- golpeo a la leona- "Te atreves a cuestionarme, a mi a tu rey"

"A partir de ahora a si te dirigirás a mi... como tu rey"- se acerco a ella y coloco su pata sobre la cara de la leona presionándola con todo su peso contra el piso- "¿Esta claro!"

¡Aaaaagggggghhhhh!

Algunas leonas miraban sin poder hacer algo por ella…

"Dije ¿esta claro?"- presiono mas fuerte la cara de la leona

"Si... su majestad"

"Bien"- retiro su pata, camino unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y volvió la mirada a la leona que ya estaba siendo asistida por otras leonas ayudándola a levantarse-"Y la próxima vez… Sarabi…no seré tan benévolo…y una cosa mas nunca pero nunca se volverá a escuchar el nombre de Mufasa, yo soy el rey ahora entendido"-Las leonas asustadas asintieron dio la vuelta y continuo su camino…

De regreso a las afueras del reino…

"Y como piensas llamarlo"

"Creo que…lo llamare… Virgil"

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

En la roca del rey…

Sarabi, antigua reina, paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro dentro de la cueva en la roca del rey, era prisionera en su propio reino, ella y las otras leonas no sabían lo que Scar haría con ellas, después de lo que le hizo a los cachorros de león, Scar les prohibió salir de la roca del rey, por suerte Sarafina logro llegar a tiempo antes de que Scar notara su ausencia…

"Jamás pensé que Scar seria capaz de algo tan terrible"- pensó Sarabi quien por fin se había recostado y calmado un poco, miro a las otras leonas la mayoría estaban destrozadas por la muerte de sus cachorros; sabia como se sentían, pero su dolor era el doble al perder a su esposo Mufasa y a su hijo Simba…

"¿Sarabi?-una de las leonas se acerco a ella preocupada-"¿Estas bien?

"Si no te preocupes Sarafina, estoy bien"- se puso de pie y le sonrió-"Dime ¿donde estuviste? estaba preocupada"- miro a todos lados como buscando a alguien-"y Kafara ¿Dónde esta?..."

Sarafina quería decirle pero hizo una promesa…

_Retrospectiva…_

"Sarafina prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre Virgil, ni siquiera a Sarabi"

"Pero Kafara, no puedes esconderlo para siempre"

"Lo se pero en estos momentos es lo mejor, sin Simba, ni Mufasa quizá el sea nuestra única esperanza, así que promételo"- Kafara miro a Sarafina esperando respuesta

"De acuerdo lo prometo te doy mi palabra pero y tu que harás"

"Si tengo que quedarme con el para hasta que ese momento llegue lo haré, no me importa, además me encuentro en los limites del reino les será difícil encontrarme y si lo hacen solo diré que estoy cazando para el rey"-dijo muy confiada, Sarafina miro como Kafara estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera y como su única amiga debía ayudarla pero dudaba que ese plan funcionara por mucho tiempo-"Mejor vete antes de que te metas en problemas"

"Vendré cuando y como pueda, y si puedo te traeré comida"

Salio de la cueva a toda velocidad en dirección a la roca del rey

_Fin de la retrospectiva…_

"Kafara… ella esta..." – dijo nerviosa, no sabia que decir, Sarabi también era su amiga, por lo que mentirle no le gusto en lo mas mínimo-"Muerta… mi hermana esta muerta…"

"¡¿Qué!"-sorprendida no sabia que mas decir-"¿Cuando?"

"Cuando… se entero que Scar quería matar a los cachorros intento huir para salvar al suyo pero… las hienas la alcanzaron y… la mataron…"

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Sarabi no podía creerlo, Kafara muerta, pero el silencio de repente fue interrumpido por…

"Bien oigan todas"- Banzai entro en la cueva seguido de otras hienas, Sarabi que le daba la espalda, se dio la vuelta-"Por ordenes del Rey Scar todas ustedes solo podrán salir de la roca del rey en busca de comida para nosotros y si bien les va para ustedes"

"¿Queeeeeee?"-dijeron varias leonas, se oyeron quejas y comentarios ante tal decisión

"Mama…"-dijo una pequeña y dulce voz detrás de ella-"Es cierto lo que escuche… mi tía Kafara esta muerta"

Sarafina miro a su hija con tristeza, ya había perdido a su mejor amigo, no quería hacerla sufrir mas diciéndole la misma mentira que a Sarabi…

"Nala… ven debo decirte algo"- Sarafina condujo a su hija a la parte mas lejana de la cueva mientras Sarabi y las demás leonas discutían sobre la decisión de Scar…

"¿Qué pasa mama?- la pequeña miro a su mama que es lo que quería decirle se pregunto

"Hija escucha"- miro de reojo que nadie la estuviera cerco o escuchando-"Lo que te voy a decir… no debes decírselo a nadie, me entiendes Nala"

"Si…si mama ¿que es?"

Sarafina estaba punto de decirle la verdad a su hija pero…

"Oye tu, la que se esconde allá atrás"-grito una hiena

Sarafina dio la vuelta rápido para encontrarse cara a cara con Shenzi…

"¿Qué escondes ahí?"-la hiena aparto a Sarafina, miro directamente a la pequeña Nala-"Mira nada mas pero si es la leoncita que casi nos devoramos, jajaja"- rió un poco-"Dime niña me recuerdas"- Nala se asusto y corrió a esconderse entre las piernas de su madre

"Aléjate de mi hija"- le exigió Sarafina-"O sino…"

"O sino… ¿Qué?"- la reto Shenzi, varias hienas se colocaron alrededor de Sarafina quien tuvo que retroceder poco a poco cuando se vio completamente rodeada, Nala seguía pegada a su madre, tenia miedo.

Una de las hienas salto contra Sarafina, ella esquivo la mordida pero otra hiena por atrás la empujo contra la pared golpeándola fuerte, quedando un poco adolorida, se levanto con dificultad, solo para ser empujada de nuevo al suelo por Shenzi…

"Ven acá niña"- Shenzi estiro su pata alcanzando a Nala, la jalo hacia ella, Sarafina no lo soporto mas y tiro una zarpazo a Shenzi, soltando a Nala quien de nuevo corrió a esconderse ppdetrás su madre, el zarpazo le abrió la herida que Simba ya le había hecho en la cara-"Eres una…"- Shenzi levanto su pata lisa para golpear a Sarafina pero…

"¡¡¡¡¡Suficiente!"- grito una voz con autoridad detrás de las demás hienas, que se fueron apartando poco a poco dejando pasar al responsable de la orden

"Pero Scar"- dijo Shenzi-"Ella inicio"

"Dije suficiente"- Scar la miro con una mirada fría, sin emoción que provoco que la hiena diera un paso atrás y bajara la vista-"O es que no he sido lo suficientemente claro"

"Si, si… eeeeee… yo solo…"

"Retírense"- las hienas se retiraron poco a poco

Una vez que todas se fueron Scar miro fijamente Sarafina, quien estaba recargada contra la pared adolorida del trato que había recibido por parte de las hienas, después miro a Nala, la pequeña sintió la mirada y también lo miro, Scar sonrió asustando a la pequeña leona, se dio la vuelta y se retiro poco a poco hacia la salida. Sarafina solo lo miro con odio…

"¿Estas bien?"-varias leonas se acercaron a ella la ayudaron a moverse, Sarabi tomo a Nala y la tranquilizo…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Nala estaba muy asustada despues de lo que habia ocurrido; su madre se encontraba herida y recostada, con su cabeza apoyada contra una roca. Habian pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no podia creer, la muerte de su mejor amigo, Simba, aun recuerda con horror cuando se entero de la horrible noticia…

_Retrospectiva… _

Era una noche fria en la roca del rey. Nala corrio al lado de su madre cuando Scar, el hermano de rey Mufasa, llamo a todas los leones…

"¿Qué sucede mama?"- pregunto la pequeña leona, al ver a todos reunidos-"¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Su madre guardo silencio un momento, miro a la pequeña-"El lo ordeno"

Nala escucho las palabras de su madre, ellas noto una sensación de miedo, Nala miro sobre la roca del rey y pudo ver una silueta entre las sombras, se movio a la luz de la luna, tomando la forma de un leon de melena negra, comenzo a caminar lentamente hasta donde la multitud se habia reunido

"Scar"-penso la leoncita, al reconocer al tio de Simba-"¿Pero donde esta el?"-penso al no verlo por ningun lado, lo cual fue extraño. Pudo ver asu madre, Sarabi, pero y el rey…

Scar comenzo a hablar sacando a Nala de sus pensamientos

"Yo Scar… debo dar una muy lamentable noticia…"- todos escuchaban atentos a sus palabras-"Hoy… hubo una estampida en el cañon, Simba jugaba en ese lugar, yo lo vi fue horrible… lo encontre colgando de una rama y corri lo mas rapido que pude para advertir a Mufasa. Cuando regresamos Mufasa salto entre las bestias para rescatarlo, la rama se rompio, Mufasa pudo atraparlo antes de que cayera, pero…"- guardo silencio y tomo aire-"Al caer al suelo una gacela golpeo a Mufasa haciendo que soltara a Simba, las gacelas lo golpearon con tanta fuerza que terminaron matandolo, la manada siguió sin piedad llevandose el cuerpo de Simba con ellos…"

Guardo silencio unos momentos, soltando una lágrima y un sollozo. Todos en la roca del rey estaban en shock, no podian creer lo que Scar les decia, llantos y sollozos se escuchaban en toda la roca del rey. Y entonces continúo…

"Pero lo peor fue…Mufasa… el intento salvarse… se sujeto de las rocas, pero… estaba muy herido, golpeado por las gacelas, debil por estos golpes. Intente ayudarlo pero estaba muy no pude hacer nada, no pudo sujetarse mas tiempo y… cayo. Fue pisoteado hasta la muerte"-Scar solto otro sollozo…-"Me senti realmente culpable de no poder ayudarlos. Y con este dolor en mi corazon es que asumo el trono. Y con esta grave perdida... pero debemos ser fuertes ante esta tragedia y es asi que debemos continuar como Mufasa lo hubiera querido, con una nueva era…"

Las leonas salieron de su shock y miraron a su alrededor. Nala se oculto bajo su madre al ver a como las hienas salian de entre las sombras, rodeando por completo a todos…

"Ahora"- Scar comenzo a ascender a la cima de la roca del rey-"Leones y hienas viviran lado a lado, hacia un glorioso futuro…"

Las hienas rieron y aullaron triunfantes que estremecieron a todas las leonas. Nala miro con temor a Sarabi, quien estaba siendo consolada por Zazu, miro a su alrededor a las demas leonas todas con miedo en sus ojos y a varios leones no muy felices con la decisión de Scar…

_Fin de retrospetiva…_

Aun creia que todo era un mal sueño que despertaria y todo volveria a ser como antes, cerro los ojos y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos formando un pequeño charco junta sus pies, sintio una caricia en la cara abrio lo ojos y vio a su madre, quien seco sus lagrimas y le dio un tierno beso, se acomodo a su lado y cerro los ojos durmiendo al fin…

Continuara…

Como no recuerdo como era el discurso de Scar lo saque de un Strip en ingles y lo traduci como lo entendi, lamento si no es como el de la película pero es que hace mucho que no la veo…


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente…

Los primeros rayos de luz entraron por una grieta en el techo de la guarida, Nala despertó, se asusto al no ver as u madre, dio un vistazo al resto del lugar… no había nadie… a excepción de algunos cachorros aun dormidos…

Nala salio de la guarida, cerró los ojos cuando el sol la deslumbro al salir completamente, camino despacio y en silencio ya que no quería que alguien la viera o la escuchara, para su suerte ninguna hiena se encontraba cerca, aprovechando esto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo olfateo el aire, reconoció el olor de su madre y el de otras leonas comenzó a correr en esa dirección llego hasta un pequeño pero profundo abrevadero, cansada por correr se detiene y se acerca a tomar agua, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo trago alguien la empuja por atrás cayendo al agua, Nala sale tosiendo y respirando agitadamente buscando aire, varias hienas se reían como locas en la orilla

"¿Por qué hicieron eso?"- demando molesta aun en el agua, antes de que pudiera salir por completo del agua alguien la volvió a empujar de nuevo al agua y las hienas volvieron a reír.

Al fin logro salir por completo se sacudió, ignorando a las hienas dio la vuelta y comenzó a acicalarse pero unas hienas comenzaron a arrojarle tierra, mientras otras reían sin parar

"Oigan, deténganse, déjenme"-grito la leoncita-"¿Por qué me hacen esto?"

"Por que podemos hacerlo"-dijo una de las hienas, las demás rieron, la leoncita avanzo unos pasos y las hienas la siguieron, Nala acelero el paso y las hienas hicieron lo mismo, al sentir que estaba siendo perseguida por las hienas comenzó a correr pero las hienas continuaron con su persecución, las hienas se acercaban a ella cada vez mas cerca, Nala corrió lo mas rápido que pudo dio vuelta cerca de unas rocas al dar vuelta sintió que alguien la jalo hacia arriba…

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto una de las hienas-"¿Adonde fue?"

Arriba en las rocas, una mano simiesca sujetaba a la pequeña leona mientras tapaba su boca evitando que gritara o dijera algo

"No los se pero no debe estar lejos, hay que encontrarla quiero divertirme mas"- las hienas se dispersaron y se fueron por rumbos diferentes…

"Bien creo que ya es seguro"- soltó a la pequeña leona dejándola caer al suelo-"Te encuentras bien pequeña"

Nala respiraba agitadamente-"Si gracias"

"No crees que es peligroso andar por ahí sola"

"Buscaba a mi madre"

"Ohhhh, ahora Rafiki entiende"- llevo su mano hasta su barbilla comprendiendo la situación-"pero no te preocupes, tu madre y las demás salieron de cacería, Scar lo ordeno"

"¿Por que no podemos irnos? Así no habría nadie a quien Scar pudiera controlar"

Rafiki suspiro –"Aunque pudiéramos hacerlo, no tenemos ningún lugar al cual ir, las hienas controlan la mayor parte del reino, y mas haya de las fronteras solo es desierto"

Nala guardo silencio un momento, y con una voz muy suave dijo-"Realmente… Simba se ha ido…"

"Me temo que si" – dijo el simio, mirando el horizonte con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Nala hubiera querido no escuchar esas palabras, pero debía ser fuerte, sollozo un poco sin dejar caer una sola lagrima, Rafiki se sentó a su lado

"Yo no lo creo"-dijo casi gritando

"Quizás tengas razón o quizás no"

Nala se alejo del simio poco a poco, se detuvo dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente-"Un día… lo encontrare… lo se…"

Se alejo camino a la roca del rey, dejando al simio asombrado con su determinación…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Un tiempo después…

El tiempo paso y las cosas en la roca del Rey empeoraron, las leonas salían de caza solo para traer alimento para las hienas, cazaban sin descanso y de manera exagerada, todos los días. La mayoría de las leonas estaban exhaustas y hambrientas ya que la mayoría de las presas eran devoradas por Scar y las hienas dejando solo sobras para las cazadoras. Solo descansaban por las noches pero al día siguiente era lo mismo una y otra vez, era una rutina que estaba llevando al reino entero a su propia destrucción. Varias leonas pensaron en escapar pero Scar ya lo había previsto por lo que le ordeno a las hienas cerrar las fronteras del reino, nadie entraba o salía del reino… con vida

"No puedo creerlo, Scar cada vez empeora las cosas para todos"-dijo Kafara asomando la cabeza por la entrada de la cueva donde se escondía, observo el paisaje desolado y casi desértico en el que se había convertido aquel hermoso lugar, apenas se había enterado de la noticia del cierre de las fronteras en el reino, lo cual podía dificultar que su hermana, Sarafina, la visitara y para ella la búsqueda de comida era mas difícil.

"Mama, ¿puedo salir de esta cueva?"- dijo el pequeño Virgil, su pelaje ya había recibido su color natural era del mismo color del de su madre, la miro con sus tiernos ojos verdes, mientras jugaba con unas ramas y rocas arrojándolas de un lado hacia otro.

"Lo siento Virgil"-Kafara entro en la cueva y se recostó junto a su pequeño-"Ya te explique por que no puedes salir de aquí"

"Pero es tan aburrido"

"Tranquilo mi pequeño"- acaricio con ternura al leoncito-"Te prometo que las cosas cambiaran"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Pronto…"

"Kafara"-dijo una voz en la entrada de la cueva

"Sarafina, lo lograste"- se levanto al ver a su hermana entrando a la cueva

"No fue fácil"- entro en la guarida de su hermana dejando caer un trozo de carne junto a ella-"Esto es lo único que pude traer… lo siento"

"No tienes por que disculparte entiendo que las cosas están cada día peor"

"¡Tía!"-grito de alegría el pequeño león

"Hola pequeño, vaya cada día te veo mas grande"

El pequeño sonrió y se acerco a su tía quien acaricio la cabeza del pequeño soltando un ronroneo pero al ver el trozo de carne se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a comerlo, mientras las dos leonas comenzaron a platicar

"Tu hija, Nala, ¿Cómo esta?"-pregunto Kafara por su sobrina

"Quisiera que pudieras verla, ya es toda una leona y una excelente cazadora"

"Me alegra"

"Si, solo quisiera que hubiera crecido en un mejor lugar"-suspiro-"Si tan solo todo pudiera ser como era antes"

Continuara…

Lo se, es un capitulo corto les prometo que los demás serán un poco mas largos


	6. Chapter 6

En la roca del rey…

Un cachorro de león entra corriendo a la guarida con un ratón muerto en la boca, corre tan rápido que tropezó con un piedra dejando caer su presa, la cual rueda unos centímetros cayendo a lo pies de una leona, esta miro al pequeño con unos ojos fríos

"¡Madre, madre!"- grito el pequeño león- "Mira lo que atrape y lo hice yo solo"

"Nuka, silencio despertaras a Vitani"- dijo su madre en tono bajo pero muy frió lo cual hizo que el cachorro retrocediera un poco

"Pero madre"- replico Nuka

"Silencio"

Nuka se retiro lentamente y se acomodo en un rincón miro a su hermana con desprecio, no sabia por que su madre se comportaba a si con a pesar de que el era el hijo mayor su madre no le prestaba mucha atención, lo único que lo mantenía feliz era que al ser mayor el seria el rey después de su padre.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que una figura leonina comenzó a emerger por la entrada de la guarida

"¡PAPA!"- grito el Nuka

El león no mostró expresión alguna pero acaricio la cabeza de su hijo el cual respondió con un ronroneo, a pesar de que su padre no le prestaba mucha atención el pequeño Nuka admiraba a su padre y soñaba ser algún día como el, Scar siguió su camino hasta donde se encontraba la leona

"Scar"-dijo ella, sin levantarse y haciendo un pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

"Zira"- dijo el, se acerco a ella y miro a la cría dormida junto a ella

Zira había sido la única leona del reino que no se opuso a su mandato incluso lo apoyo en secreto siendo ella su única conexión en la manada de Mufasa, llegando incluso a ofrecerle lealtad eterna y ser su compañera. Otras más seguidoras de Zira decidieron unirse a Scar y ser le leales a su mandato.

"Te encuentras bien luces cansada"

"Estoy bien"

"De todas forma descansa, haré que te traigan comida"

"Gracias"

Scar dio media vuelta, y salio de la cueva…

Afuera lo esperaba otro leon, un leon macho su pelaje era del mismo color de Scar al igual que su melena, al parecer fue el unico sobreviviente del ataque de las hienas…

"Mi señor, le he traido lo que me pidio"- se inclino y se hizo a un lado dejando ver detrás de el una gacela muerta

"Has hecho bien Koga"- dijo el sin siquiera mirarlo-"Sabes realmente no me has hecho arrepentirme de mi decisión de dejar vivir a ti y a tu compañera"

"Se lo agradesco su majestad, le prometo lealtad de parte de mi y de ella"-hizo una reverencia

"Mas te vale"-lo miro amenazadoramente-"Por que si no ella tendra el mismo destino que los otros"

En las praderas…

Las leonas cazaban o intentaban cazar lo que quedara de comida alguna gacela una cebra, lo que fuera para evitar ser presa de la ira de Scar…

Sarafina, Sarabi y Nala acechaban a un grupo de gacelas avanzaron agazapadas y en silencio…

"Esto será muy fácil"- pensó Nala, mientras mas se acercaban a su presa

Para se fortuna el viento estaba a su favor, lograron acercarse bastante sin ser detectadas…

Cerca, cerca, mas cerca, tan cerca, pero cometió un error…

¡CRACK!

Alguien había pisado una rama, advirtiendo a las gacelas, pánico y un completo caos comenzó a ocurrir. Las leonas corrieron lo más rápido que podían intentando atrapar a alguna pero estaban cansadas y las gacelas huyeron…

"Maldición"- dijo Nala en tono bajo, respiraba agitadamente-"Ya no puedo mas"- pensó dejándose caer al piso, ahí quedo un rato-"Cuando terminara esto"-Se dijo a si misma, intentando recuperar el aliento

"Nala, hija¿estas bien?"- Sarafina corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lado de su hija

"Si mama, estoy bien, solo algo cansada"- respondio ella poniéndose en pie con dificultad-

"Al parecer Scar y las hienas deberán pasar otra noche sin cenar"- dio Sarafina, pero Nala noto miedo en su voz

Sarabi se acerco a ellas, su respiración era agitada al parecer tampoco había podido atrapar nada.

Las tres comenzaron su caminata de regreso a la roca del rey, en el camino Nala giro su cabeza y miro de reojo a Sarabi, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sin decir nada disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos y se coloco junto a ella confortándola, se detuvieron un momento las tres miraron el horizonte

"El reino esta… muriendo"- dijo Nala

"Así es"- dijo Sarabi, suspiro-"A sido así desde… desde…"

"Mufasa"- termino la frase Sarafina

Sarabi bajo su cabeza en señal de tristeza- "Cuando el estaba vivo, todo el reino era armonía, se dedico a que el balance se mantuviera, nunca permitió que nadie cazara mas de lo debido. Era su reino, lo cuidaba, cuando el murió el reino murió con el…"

Las tres leonas continuaron su camino. Nala se detuvo y miro al cielo, lucia oscuro y sin vida al igual que el reino.

"Nala, vamonos"-grito su madre

"Continúen, iré en unos minutos"- respondió, mirando al horizonte nuevamente. Su madre y Sarabi continuaron sin ella, solo se quedo mirando lo que quedaba del reino hecho ruinas, una lagrima cayo de sus ojos-"si tan solo el… estuviera… aquí…"- pensó

Después de unos instantes continúo su camino…

Al llegar a la roca de rey todas las leonas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de algo pero no podía ver que era…

"¿Qué abra pasado?"- se pregunto a si misma, se abrió camino hasta el centro donde se encontraba Sarabi, sin prestar atención a lo que todas observaban, miro a Sarabi-"¿Qué sucede?"- le pregunto ero no recibió respuesta, miro lo que todas miraban, aterrorizada no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

Una leona tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo cubierto en sangre, presentaba marcas de dientes y rasguños…

Nala estaba punto de vomitar ante aquella escena pero de alguna forma logro soportar el asco…

"¿Quién?"

"Hienas…"-dijo Sarabi…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por sus reviews

Al llegar a la roca de rey todas las leonas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de algo pero no podía ver que era…

"¿Qué abra pasado?"- se pregunto a si misma, se abrió camino hasta el centro donde se encontraba Sarabi, sin prestar atención a lo que todas observaban, miro a Sarabi-"¿Qué sucede?"- le pregunto ero no recibió respuesta, miro lo que todas miraban, aterrorizada no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

Una leona tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo cubierto en sangre, presentaba marcas de dientes y rasguños…

Nala estaba punto de vomitar ante aquella escena pero de alguna forma logro soportar el asco…

"¿Quién?"

"Hienas…"-dijo Sarabi…

"¿Cuando ocurrió esto?"- pregunto Nala

"No lo sabemos…cuando regresamos de cazar… ya estaba así…"

Los ojos de Nala reflejaban un gran enojo e ira-"¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? ¿Qué acaso no les basta con lo que han hecho al reino?"- grito furiosa-"No puedo resistir esto mas tiempo"- dio medio vuelta

"¿A donde vas?"- pregunto una de las leonas

"A hablar con Scar"- respondió sin dar la vuelta

"Acaso estas loca"-dijo Sarabi poniéndose frente a Nala interrumpiendo su avance-"Lo único que lograras será que te mate"- Sarabi y Nala se miraron fijamente retándose una a otra esperando que alguna de ellas hiciera el primer movimiento

"¡Alto las dos!"-grito Sarafina-"¡Este no es el momento para pelear!"

Nala dio la vuelta, paso de largo a su madre y a las otras leonas. Sarabi se le quedo mirando, intento seguirla pero Sarafina la detuvo…

"Yo hablare con ella"- miro a Sarabi-"Por favor"- Sarabi asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, algunas leonas levantaron el cuerpo de su compañera fallecida. Sarafina continuo a donde se encontraba su hija.

La encontró mirando de nuevo el horizonte, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no de tristeza sino de enojo, su madre se acerco lentamente a ella, se sentó junto a ella, Nala la miro de reojo como esperando un regaño o reproche de parte de su madre, sin embargo su madre no dijo nada, el silencio era incomodo…

"Mama, he pensado…"- Nala fue la primera en hablar

"¿En que querida?"- respondió su madre

"Yo…yo he pensado en… en huir y buscar ayuda"- dijo Nala algo nerviosa, su madre la miro sin embargo no dijo nada que se opusiera a la decisión de su hija, sabia que Nala algún día haría algo como esto, hubiera querido ser ella la que tomara esa decisión pero sabia que Scar la mataría si notaba su ausencia, al no ver alguna otra opción accedió sin decir nada…

"Pero ¿En donde?"

Nala miro a su madre no sabia que decir no había pensado aun en algún lugar no conocía mas allá de las praderas-"No lo se, donde sea, debe haber algún lugar, debe haberlo"

"Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos"

Nala miro a su madre sorprendida de quien se trataría pensó…

"Se esta haciendo tarde mejor vamos a dormir mañana saldrás al alba"

Las dos leonas dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a la guarida, pero Nala seguía con la duda, habría alguien que conociera algún lugar donde buscar ayuda…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Nala durmió muy poco esa noche, el solo pensar en su viaje mantenía su mente muy ocupada. Estaba emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa, tenia sus dudas sobre si era un buen plan. Estos pensamientos atormentaron su cabeza hasta que los primeros rayos de sol la despertaron. Al despertar sintió como su madre la acicalaba…

"Es tiempo"- dijo Sarafina algo nerviosa, sentía como su estuviera enviando a su hija a una muerte segura

Nala se levanto y estiro sus piernas, miro alrededor las demás la miraban con una sonrisa, Nala pensó que quizás ya se habían enterado, no sabia como, otras murmuraban cosas como "esta loca, no lograra", miro al frente en la entrada de la guarida Sarabi la esperaba, esto puso mas nerviosa a Nala

"Nala"-dijo Sarabi

Nala bajo la cabeza, después de lo que había pasado ayer no se previa a mirarla…

"Sarabi me contó lo que planeas hacer y solo tengo una cosa que decir"- la leona guardo silencio-"Estamos contigo"-Nala levanto la vista, no sabia que decir, y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza –

"Les prometo que encontrare ayuda"

"Si no lo logras… no vuelvas"- dijo Sarabi, a lo cual Nala se sorprendió-"Busca un lugar donde vivir en paz y sigue con tu vida"

"No"- respondió mirando fijamente a la leona-"Encuentre o no ayuda… volveré…"

"Te acompañaremos parte del camino"- dijo Sarafina colocándose junto a su hija –"Así no lucirá tan sospechoso"

Nala sabia que era cierto ya que a si parecería como si salieran a cazar como todos los días. Las tres leonas salieron de la guarida y se dirigieron a la pradera…

Una vez allí…

"Bien parece que no hay nadie cerca"- dijo Sarabi-"Aquí continúan solas, cuídate Nala"

"Pero…"-intentó decir pero fue interrumpida por Sarabi

"Lo siento pero sino las hienas no ven a alguna de nosotras cazando, le avisarían a Scar, Buena suerte y recuerda… se fuerte"- una lagrima salio de su ojo y recorrió su mejilla hasta caer al suelo. Nala asintió y entendió que Sarabi tenía razón, continuo junto a su madre sin mirar atrás.

Caminaron en silencio mas allá de donde solían cazar normalmente, Nala no sabia a donde su madre la llevaba pero entre mas seguían mas desolado lucia el panorama…

"Madre ¿a donde vamos?"- pregunto un poco nerviosa

"SSSSHHHH"- su madre se detuvo y callo a Nala-"Hienas"-señalo a delante donde un grupo de hienas descansaban en unas rocas

"Esto es mas que aburrido"-dijo una de las hienas

"Si lo se"-respondió otra con pesimismo-"Pero esto es mejor que el cementerio de elefantes"

Por unos momentos a Nala le pareció que esto quizás seria imposible, pero había llegado tan lejos como para retractarse, su madre le indico con la cabeza que siguieran por detrás intentando rodear

"Sígueme"- le susurro Sarafina, siguieron por detrás de las rocas sin hacer ruido, todo iba muy bien, lograron colarse y seguir avanzando hasta una cueva…

"Sarafina eres tu"- dijo alguien en voz baja dentro de la cueva

"Si soy yo"- respondió ella en voz baja mientras entraba en la cueva seguida por su hija

"Madre ¿Quién es?"-pregunto Nala

Cuando entraron completamente en la cueva Nala observo a una leona adulta y a un joven león recostados en un rincón, Nala miro a la leona fijamente como si la conociera…

"Que bueno que pudiste venir"- la leona se levanto y miro a Nala asombrada-"¿Nala?- pregunto asombrada-"Vaya tu madre tenia razón realmente te has convertido en una hermosa leona"

Nala se sonrojo con este ultimo comentario-"Gra…gracias, pero… ¿Como sabes mi nombre?"-

"Es cierto, no nos hemos visto desde que eras pequeña…

"Nala, ella es… Kafara"

"Un minuto…"- ese nombre se le hizo tan familiar que se sorprendió como nunca antes lo había hecho-" tu… eres... mi…"

Kafara asintió con la cabeza

"Pero creí que había muerto"

"Te lo explicare todo"

Kafara y Sarafina comenzaron a contar la historia, las tres leonas estaban recostadas, Nala escuchaba atentamente, Nala ahora entendía el por que su madre desaparecía por horas y regresaba como si nada. Después de oír la historia Sarafina y Kafara comenzaron a conversar…

"Así que van a escapar"

"No, Nala es la que tomo esa decisión"

"Y iras con ella"

"Scar notaria mas mi ausencia que la de ella, además ella es joven y fuerte, yo no creo que pudiera con un viaje así"

"Te entiendo, y ya sabe a donde ira"

"Por eso hemos venido, tu… has vivido mas en la frontera del reino que cualquiera, debes conocer una forma de salir"

"Hay una forma, pero no será fácil, incluso conosco un lugar al que podría ir"

Mientras ellas conversaban Virgil miraba a Nala no había visto a otro león además de su tía, Sarafina, Nala al sentir la mirada del joven león, lo miro haciendo que este volteara la mirada hacia otro lado…

"Hola"- dijo la leona

"Ho…hola"- respondió Virgil con timidez

"No tienes por que ponerte nervioso"

"Lo siento pero eres la primera…digo la segunda… digo…bueno… no había visto a otra leona en mucho tiempo"

"Si te entiendo me sentiría igual si hubiera vivido dentro de una cueva mucho tiempo"

"Si es muy aburrido"- el pequeño ya tenia mas confianza ente mas conversaba con Nala-"Mi madre nunca me dejo salir de este lugar"

"Créeme lo hizo por tu bien hay hienas haya afuera si alguna de ellas te encontrara… te hubieran matado… hay afuera es muy peligroso"

"Peligroso"- el pequeño levanto la cabeza y sonrió-"Por favor… yo me rió del peligro"-

"Jana, me recuerdas a alguien"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, a…alguien hace mucho tiempo"

"Y ¿donde esta el ahora?"-pregunto con curiosidad

"No… no lo se"- dijo bajando su tono de voz - "Algunos creen que murió…pero yo no… se que el esta en algún lugar y lo voy a encontrar"- Virgil miro a Nala nunca había visto tanta determinación

"Mi madre dice que si crees fielmente en algo… ese algo puede hacerse realidad"

"Nala"- dijo Sarafina interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos-"Ya es hora hija"- Nala se levanto al ver a su madre y a Kafara dirigirse fuera de la cueva esta las siguió seguida por Virgil, una vez afuera su madre la miro con lagrimas en los ojos-"No soy buena en las despedidas, pero cuídate y buena suerte"

"Gracias"

"Nala, debemos irnos"- dijo Kafara

Nala la siguió, el pequeño Virgil miro a las dos leonas irse, y sin que su madre se lo ordenara el solo estaba a punto de entrar en la cueva pero

"¡Virgil!"-grito su madre-"No te pues quedar solo tu vienes"

"En serio, genial"-grito el pequeño muy emocionado

"Shhhhhhh, Virgil, las hienas"- su madre lo reprendió

"Lo siento"

Sarafina miro a su hija partir, intento no llorar, en el fondo se sentía muy orgullosa, un sendero de luz ilumino un sendero para Nala y su madre-"Quizás aun allá esperanza"- pensó.

Continuara…

Guauuu este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito espero les agrade, ya casi inicia la mejor, por favor dejen sus reviews…


	9. Chapter 9

Las leonas caminaron en silencio evitando alertar a las hienas que vigilaban la frontera, mientras caminaban el cielo comenzo a oscurecer, enormes nubes negras anunciaban una gran llovizna.

El silencio era un poco incomodo pero necesario, Virgil permanecia cerca de las dos leonas, miro a su alrededor, era la primera vez que salia tan lejos de la cueva, estaba sorprendido del estado en el que se encontraba el reino, su madre ya le habia contado sobre Scar y de lo que era capaz…

"Kafara¿Adonde nos dirigimos exactamente?"- pregunto Nala con curiosidad

"Cruzando el desierto, mas al norte se encuentra un oasis, quizas ese sea el mejor lugar para iniciar tu busqueda"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"El padre de Virgil me lo dijo"

"¿Su padre¿Qué le ocurrio?"

"Las hienas lo mataron, despues de que Scar tomo el poder"

"Lo siento… no quise"

"Descuida"

¿Cómo conocio ese lugar?"

"El vivio ahí un tiempo… de hecho"-suspiro-"Me llevo ahí una vez, es un lugar hermoso y casi magico"

Los tres leones creyeron que estarian bien si seguian sin ser vistos por la hienas pero sin que se dieran cuenta una hiena los seguia hacia ya varios minutos, oculta detrás e unas rocas observaba a los tres leones…

"Vaya, vaya leones fuera del area de caza creo que necesitare ayuda para ocuparme de ellos"- dio media vuelta y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a avisar a sus compañeros…

Las orejas de Virgil se levantaron como si hubiera escuchado algo, se detuvo un momento y giro su cabeza mirando detrás de el…

"¿Qué sucede hijo?"-pregunto Kafara, deteniendose y mirando a su hijo preocupada

"Nada solo… me parecio escuchar algo detrás, entre esas rocas"

"Quizas solo fue el viento con las ramas secas de un arbol"- respondio Nala

Kafara fijo su mirada en las rocas pero al notar un relámpago a lo lejos-"No hay tiempo que perder, la lluvia llegara pronto"- continuo y los demas la siguieron-"Continuemos"

Al fin despues de mucho caminar, llegaron a su destino. El cañon, el mismo lugar en el que habian muerto Simba y Mufasa, Kafara sabia que este era el unico lugar que por donde se podia salir del reino sin ser visto por las hienas, por desgracias se habia vuelto un lugar aterrador y la oscuridad de las nubes de lluvia ya habian cubierto completamente el cielo….

"¿Segura que este es el camino?"- pregunto Nala

"Asi es…una vez que logres llegar al fondo continua derecho y encontraras un valle de espinas… rodealo una vez que entres en el desierto continua al norte y encontraras el oasis"

"Suena facil"-dijo Virgil, Nala lo miro con una sonrisa

"Bueno creo que este es el adios"-Nala dio un paso bajando una roca como escalon, se detuvo y miro a Kafara-"Por que no vienen conmigo, tu y Virgil"

"Lo siento Nala pero ya no soy tan joven como antes, solo te retrasaría, y Virgil… bueno creo que el debe tomar esta decisión…"-Kafara miro a su hijo esperando respuesta

"No mama… no podria dejarte sola…ademas si Nala consigue ayuda o no… lo…"-miro a su prima antes de decir la siguiente palabra, trago saliva y respiro profundo-"Lo…gra… quiero quedarme a luchar"

Ni Nala, Ni su madre dijeron algo…

"Bueno entonces les deseo suerte… a los dos"-se despidio Nala

"A ti tambien"

Nala comenzo el descenso lentamente, descendio entre las rocas aferrandose a las salientes, sabia que debia hacerlo rapido ya que si comenzaba a llover, el agua dificultaria su viaje…

"Regresemos Virgil"-dijo Kafara dando media vuelta seguida de su cachorro

Nala ya habia llegado al fondo del cañon y sin que ella lo supiera era vigilada por una figura simiesca entre las sombras, siguiendo cada paso de la leona con la vista desde lo alto de las ramas de un arbol medio marchito…

"Que sus esperanzas en ti no sean en vano"-dijo el viejo mandril apuntando su baston hacia Nala, una brisa pasó junto a ella a la cual no le tomo importancia y continúo su camino acelerando el paso-"Tomos confiamos en ti pequeña"…

Mientras en otro lugar…

Un grupo de hienas descansaba sobre las rocas, cuando el llamado de una de ellas provoco que todas se pusieran en alerta, la lider de ese grupo dio un paso al frente…

"Tres leones estas segura"-dijo al escuchar lo que una de ellas habia visto momentos atras

"Si las vi con mis propios ojos"- afirmo –"Dos leonas y un leo joven… debo avisarle al Rey"

"No es necesario, sus ordenes fueron especificas si alguien intentaba escapar, nosotros nos encargaremos...¡VAMOS!"-grito y todas las hienas comenzaron a correr detrás de ella…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Kafara y Virgil comenzaron su regreso a su refugio, por desgracia el viaje de regreso no fue sencillo la lluvia amenazaba con caer pronto, y Kafara no podia ariesgarse a que su rastro ya hubiera sido descubierto por las hienas por lo que opto por tomar una ruta diferente una ruta mas larga atravez de un paraje arido y rocoso, ademas de que no habian comido nada hasta ese momento y cada paso se les hacia mas pesado, en especial para el joven leon…

Mientras tanto en el cañon…

"¿Dónde estan?"-dijo la lider de las hienas

"No lo se"-respondio aquel que habia alertado de la presencia de los leones

"¡¡INUTIL!!"-grito la lider a la hiena quien del susto bajo la cabeza y escondio la cola entre las patas-"¡¡ ¿Y POR QUE SIGUES AQUÍ?... PONTE A BUSCAR SU RASTRO AHORA MISMO!!...estoy rodeadas de inútiles"-murmuro para si misma-

Todas las hienas olfateaban en todas direcciones, finalmente encontraron unas huellas y un rastro de olor y por orden de su lider lo siguieron…

Mientras en las praderas…

Sarafina caminaba lentamente de regreso a la Roca del Rey, con la cabeza baja reflejaba la tristeza que sentia cuando vio a su hija partir, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla cayendo al arido suelo…

"Sarafina"-escucho una voz cercana a ella, miro al lugar donde provenia la voz, una leona se le acerco-"Me alegro que hayas vuelto, ya comenzaba a preocuparme…¿Estas bien?"-pregunto al notar la tristeza en la cara de su amiga

"No te preocupes Sarabi, solo que aun no puedo creer que mi hija se haya ido"

"Ella volvera… solo ten fe"

Sarafina apoyo su cabeza en su amiga, Sarabi respondio lamiendo su mejilla, Sarafina se sintio mejor, se separo por un momento dejo de llorar…

"y dime Sarabi… ¿lograste cazar algo?"

"No, ya no queda nada que cazar… todas las manadas se han ido"

"A este paso todos moriremos"

"Si tan solo Scar nos escuchara"

Despues de un breve silencio, siguieron su camino hacia la Roca del Rey…

Mientras en otro lugar…

"Mama… tengo hambre"-dijo el pequeño leon con una voz muy debil

"Ya casi llegamos, Virgil no desesperes"-dijo su madre-"Cuando lleguemos te traere una gran pedazo de carne solo para ti"-pero ella sabia que eso seria casi imposible, durante todo el camino hacia el cañon y en su regreso a casa no habia visto ni una sola señal de vida, y se preguntaba si habia hecho lo correcto al haber dejado que su hijo se quedara con ella y no haberse ido con Nala…

"Mire, ahí estan"-dijo una hiena, las demas se acercaron en silencio, se ocultaron de la vista de la leona, su lider avanzo un poco y observo el panorama…

"Perfecto… un momento…"-al mirar a los leones solo conto dos-"Dijiste que eran tres"

"Pero yo los vi"-lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que las demas hienas rieran como locas-

"Idiota el hambre ya te esta afectando, pero con esos dos sera suficiente para nosotros… no lo creen chicos"- todas las hienas se saborearon el momento y algunas rieron como locas. Despues se pusieron en marcha divididos en dos grupos que rodearian a la leona y su cachorro…

"Van algun lado"-la lider y un pequeño grupo de hienas se pusieron frente a la leona y su cachorro obstaculizando su paso

Kafara intento dar la vuelta pero otro grupo se coloco detrás de ellos rodeandolos.

"Quedate detrás de mi Virgil y no te separes" – la leona protegio a su cachorro colocandolo detrás de ella

Poco a poco las hienas cercaron a los leones contra un muro de roca, un relámpago ilumino la escena y la lluvia comenzo a caer…

"No, esto no puede pasar" pero Kafara no se daría por vencida…

"No hay otra forma"- miro hacia arriba el muro de roca detrás de ella- "Virgil, sujétate bien a mi cuello, entendiste"- el cachorro se acomodo en la espalda de su madre, coloco sus pequeñas garras alrededor del cuello de su madre. Una de las hienas, la lider, se arrojo contra Kafara pero esquivo la mordida moviendose en el último segundo provocando que la hiena se golpeara contra el muro, aprovechando esto, salto y se sujeto a una saliente comenzando atrepar en un intento desesperado por huir…

Las hienas quedaron inmoviles un momento ya que no esperaban un escape por parte de los leones ahora que los tenian acorralados. Mientras la leona subia cada ves mas, la lider se recuperaba…

"Y ahora que hacemos"-pregunto una de las hienas, la lider lo miro friamente

"¡Vayan por ellos!"-ordeno-"¡Todos vayan por ellos!"

Todas las hienas siguieron sus órdenes y comenzaron a subir, pero con la lluvia la superficie de las rocas se volvio resbalosa lo que dificultaba el ascenso…

"Eso no, no me rendiré"- dijo la leona cuando su garra por poco se resbala de una roca, siguió ascendiendo pero las hienas casi los alcanzaban, pero Kafara continuo no permitiría que su cachorro cayera en manos de esas hienas…

Kafara vio unas rocas algo sueltas sobre ella y con el mas minimo movimiento estas caerían, por lo que se apresuro a subir, una ves sobre estas las pateo con fuerza provocando una pequeña avalancha. Las rocas cayeron sobre algunas hienas que no tuvieron oportunidad de escapar y cayeron al suelo aplastadas por ellas, muriendo al instante…

"Pagaras por esto"-grito la lider quien iba un poco mas abajo que las demas

"Mama, ya no puedo mas"-dijo Virgil en un tono muy debil debido al hambre

"Sujétate por favor hijo casi llegamos"

Pero Virgil no pudo más y comenzó a resbalar…

"Mama, me resbalo "

"Aguanta"

"Pero mama, ya… no… puedo… massssssssss"

"Virgil nooooooo"- su madre estiro su pata y logro sujetar a su hijo con sus garras mientras con su otra pata intentaba mantenerse sujeta a la superficie rocosa-

Las hienas a pesar de la lluvia lograron subir, Kafara no sabia que hacer su garra se resbalaba de las rocas y su hijo podría caer, tenia muchas cosas en contra, así que tomo una decisión, miro el final del ascenso, estaban tan cerca e hizo lo que tenia que hacer…

El pequeño león miro a su madre como diciendo "Que piensas hacer", su madre tomo lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerzas y arrojo a su hijo encima del acantilado, el pequeño león se aferro con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, logro aferrarse a la orilla y subió, tomo un respiro y miro abajo, su madre aun se sujetaba a las rocas con dificultad su pata se resbalaba, pero lo que mas le preocupaba eran las hienas casi la alcanzaban…

"Mama tu puedes vamos sube"

"Ustedes vayan por la madre yo ire por el pequeño"- dijo la lider separandose del grupo que subia

"Virgil…"- dijo su madre-"Escuchame hijo… escapa, crece y conviértete en un león del que me pueda sentir orgullosa y recuerda hijo… tu madre te quiere mucho…mucho…mucho…mucho"- resonaba el eco de su voz en la cabeza del pequeño león.

Su madre se soltó de las rocas y cayo, golpeo una saliente provocando un nuevo derrumbe y llevandose a todas las hienas consigo…

"Noooooooooooooo"- grito el pequeño

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, las hienas azotaban contra las rocas teniendo una muerte rápida sin dolor, su madre cayendo directamente al suelo sin control y azotando en el piso, no muriendo en el instante pero la caída le rompió varios huesos dejandola conciente unos minutos…

"Zo…Zoka… me… unire… a… ti…"-sus ojos se cerraron lentamente

El pequeño león lloro como nunca antes lo habia hecho ahora se encontraba solo en el mundo, sabia que su madre no volveria, no habia nada mas que hacer se dio media vuelta pero…

"Vas algún lado niño"- la lider de las hienas lo miraba fijamente- "Tu vida termina aquí niño"

El leoncito la miro con rabia, salto intentando atacarla, la hiena soltó un zarpazo y lo golpeo quedando al filo del abismo, el pequeño se levanto con dificultad e intento retroceder pero ya no pudo, la hiena se acerco más y más…

"Te matare por lo que hizo la estupida de tu madre"- salto para atacar al pequeño pero él fue mucho mas rápido, salto hacia un lado haciendo que la hiena resbalara y cayera por el abismo, para despues golpear el piso muriendo al instante…

El león continuo lentamente hasta el rió detrás de el, dio unos tres pasos pero su cuerpo no pudo mas, cayo sobre un tronco que flotaba sobre un pequeño charco pero la lluvia arreció creando una corriente que arrastro el tronco muy lejos…

Continuara…

Por desgracia este es el ultimo capitulo en el que saldran Kafara y Virgil, perdon… espero no recibir demasiadas amenaza

Por cierto Kafara significa Sacrificio en Swahili.

Por favor escriban su Review


	11. Chapter 11

Un tiempo despues…

Una gran cantidad de leonas ya han muerto, a causa de la falta de alimento y otras devoradas por las hienas. Algunas leonas creen que Nala no logro conseguir ayuda y murio bajo el candente sol el desierto, pero su madre, Sarafina, aun cree que ella volvera y devolvera la esperanza que sea perdido…

Scar envio a las leonas en una inútil busqueda por comida, pero en una parte de la roca del rey una leona dio a luz a un pequeño leon. Mientras Scar descansaba en la roca principal dentro de la guarida roia los restos de una gazela, en un rincón yacía Zazu encerrado dentro de una jaula hecha con el torax de algun animal, Scar llego a estos extremos despues de que el ave intentara dias atrás escapar.

Zazu cantaba una triste cancion (La cual no recuerdo como iba asi que la omitire)

"Oh Zazu"- arroja el craneo de la gazela contra la jaula-"Por favor canta algo mas alegre"

"¡Que pequeño el mundo es!"

"¡NO!...todo menos eso"

Zazu piensa un momento

"Tengo un monton de cocos diddele-dee-dee ahi estan en fila miralos"

Scar sigue la tonada y canta junto con Zazu

"Grandes chicos, tan enormes como ves…"

Zazu deja de cantar un poco

"Oh… nunca tuve que hacer esto con Mufasa"

"¿Qué? ¿Que dijiste?"- Scar grita despues de escuchar a Zazu

"Nada"

"Conoces la ley, nunca debes mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia, Yo soy el rey"

"Si señor… yo solo… bueno solo lo mencione para ilustrar las diferencias entre su realeza"- Zazu suelta una risa nerviosa

Afuera de la guarida Shenzi, Banzai y Ed se acercan…

"Hey jefe"-grita Banzai

"Oh… y ahora que quieren"

"Yo manejo esto"-dijo Shenzi interrumpiendo a Banzai- "Scar, No hay comida, no hay agua"

"Si ya es hora del desayuno y no tenemos ni un taquito"

"Ya saben que es trabajo de las leonas traer la comida"

"Y no traen nada"-dijo Banzai quejandose

"Oh… cómanse a Zazu"

"Oh"-dijo muy nervioso-"No creo que les guste, no tengo buen sabor"

"No seas ridiculo solo necesitas algo de ajo"

"Y yo crei que estabamos peor con Mufasa"- murmuro Banzai a Shenzi

"¿Qué dijiste?"-dijo Scar molesto

"Dije que con Muf…"-antes de que terminara Shenzi le da un codazo y sonrie nerviosa a Scar-"Que… que con Mostaza"

"Bien, ahora salgan"

Las hienas caminan hacia la salida pero se detienen un instante

"Si… pero hace hambre"

"¡FUERA!"

Las hienas salen corriendo con la cola entre sus patas…

Ya afuera…

"El jefe si que estaba molesto"

"Demasiado"-afirmo Banzai

Despues de que ellos un leon entro en la guarida, su mirada reflejaba un gran tristeza

"Su majestad"-dijo el leon levantando la vista-

"Ah, Koga"-dijo Scar al reconocer la voz del leon-"¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Mi…mi hij…digo el cachorro ya ha nacido señor"

"Excelente"-pero Scar noto la cara de tristeza en la cara del leon-"Por que esa cara, deberias estar feliz"

"Bueno señor… es…es por…"-trago saliva-"La mare del cachorro…murio…"

Scar se detuvo en seco

"¿QUE?"-dijo elevando el tono de voz

"El parto se complico y ella murio"

"IDIOTA"-le solto un zarpazo directo en la cara, mandando a Koga al suelo. Scar salio de la cueva en busca del cachorro, al entrar en la cueva pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de la leona, pero detrás de ella pudo ver a otra leona alimentando a dos pequeños leones uno mas grande que el otro, se acerco a ella con una mirada fria.

"No pude dejarlo morir"-dijo la leona-"El es el futuro rey"

"Asi es, por eso tu lo criaras hasta que este listo para tomar mi lugar"

"Y como se llamara"

"…Kovu…"

Continuara…

Perdon por el gran retraso tuve pequeños problemas con mi computadora, pero aquí esta…

Y para los que se preocuparon por Virgil, solo puedo decir que sigue vivo pero no saldra mas en este fic, sino en otro el cual ya estoy preparando…


	12. Chapter 12

Koga se levanto muy adolorido por el zarpazo que habia recibido de Scar, camino unos cuantos pasos pero estaba muy debil, la falta de alimento y la muerte de su compañera le causaban un dolor mas grande, haciendolo caer al piso intento levantarse una vez mas apoyandose de la pared.

Salio de la guarida a donde se encontraba su hijo, no sabia que haria Scar con el, tardo un poco en recuperarse pero logro ponerse en pie y continuo pero…

"¿Vas algun lado?... Koga"-pregunto Scar poniendose en su camino

"Voy a done esta mi hijo"

"¿Tu hijo?..."- dijo con una malvada sonrisa-"¿No se de que estas hablando?"

Koga intento mirar por encima de Scar pero no pudo, cada vez comenzaba a preocuparse mas por el bienestar de su hijo. Scar comenzo a avanzar hacia el, Koga solo sintio escalofrios entre mas se le acercaba hasta que quedo junto a el…

"El sera mi sucesor… el futuro rey"- le susurro al oido-"Ya… no… te… necesito… ni… a… tu… compañera…"-se aparto unos centímetros y vio con horror como hienas devoraban el cuerpo de una leona… -"Vete… y no regreses…"

Koga se congelo al escuchar estas palabras, cerro los ojos mientras Scar pasaba junto a el, realmente tenia miedo…su cuerpo no le respondia el hubiera querido irse de ese lugar, pero no podia, como si alguien lo sujetara y no lo dejara ir…

"Hijo… lo siento"-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo

"¿Quiere que lo sigamos?"

"No… el haberle quitado lo unico que le quedaba en la vida es mas que suficiente para matarlo por dentro…"

Koga se alejo de la roca del rey sin voltear atrás, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lagrimas de tristeza y rabia, rabia consigo mismo se consideraba un cobarde…

Corrio mas alla de las fronteras de reino sin darse cuenta hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayo, el abrazador sol de desierto acabo con sus ultimas fuerzas…

"Perdoname… hijo… perdoname… Niza…"-cerro los ojos para nunca mas volver abrirlos…

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

El nombramiento del nuevo rey no agrado a todos, especialmente a Nuka quien cada vez que no era visto por su padre o su madre, miraba con odio a su nuevo hermano. Su odio no solo incluia el echo de Kobu seria el rey a pesar de que ni siquiera era hijo de Scar, tambien recibia mas atención por parte de su madre.

"No es justo… yo fui el primero en nacer, soy el mayor y Scar es mi padre… ¿Por qué el…?"

Miro a su hermano siendo alimentado por su madre, su mirada de odio realmente lo hacia hijo de Scar pero no lo hacia digno del lugar de su padre.

Al dia siguiente las cosas empeoraban mas de lo que ya estaban, la comida y el agua escaseaban, ya que las leonas no traian nada las hienas comenzaban a quejarse mas y mas con Scar…

Finalmente Scar decidio convocar a todas las hienas en la roca de rey y hablar directamente con Sarabi, la lider de las leonas, para saber que ocurria.

En la frontera del reino dos leones, un jabalí y un suricato avanzaban hacia la Roca del Rey…

"Simba espera"-dijo la leona

"¿Qué sucede Nala?, debemos darnos prisa"

"Si lo se… pero antes debo ir a otro lugar"-corrio en direccion contraria a la roca del rey

"Nala espera"

Simba, Timon y Pumba intentaron alcanzar a la leona pero les llevaba una pequeña ventaja, ademas se preguntaban a donde se dirigia con tanta prisa…

Finalmente Nala se detuvo frente a una cueva, entro en ella…

"Kafara… he vuelto… ¿Kafara?... ¿Virgil?"-no obtuvo respuesta, se interno mas en la cueva pero no habia señales de ninguno de los dos-"¿Kafara?... ¿Virgil?..."-volvio a preguntar seguia sin haber respuesta alguna

Salio de la cueva con un rostro triste, busco por fuera de la cueva, pero no habia señales de ellos, entonces comenzo a pensar lo peor...

"Nala… ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Simba

"Si ¿estas bien?"-volvio a preguntar el jabalí

"No es nada… solo esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí"

"¿A quien?"-pregunto el suricato

"No tiene importancia mejor… vamonos"

Los tres amigos se miraron sin entender, y continuaron su viaje…

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

"Nala busca a mi madre y a las demas leonas"-le pidio Simba a su amiga-"Yo buscaré a Scar"

Sigilosamente logro llegar hasta la roca del Rey, sin ser detectado…

En la Roca del Rey las hienas se reunieron formando un muro de dientes y garras afilados, en la cima de la roca Scar aparecio y se dirigio a la multitud…

"SARABI"-grito

De entre la multitud de hienas la leona camino con la cabeza en alto, las hienas le gruñian a su paso, incluso algunas intentaron morderle pero ella avanzo hasta la presencia del rey…

"¿Si Scar?"-pregunto ella sin bajar la cabeza y mirandolo directamente

"¿Donde estan las demas leonas? ¿Por que no estan haciendo su trabajo"-dijo el con una voz demandante

"Las manadas se han ido, ya no hay mas comida"-respondio con una voz calmada

"No, no han buscado lo suficiente"-su tono de voz aumento

"Se acabo, ya no queda nada. Solo nos queda una opcion. Debemos irnos de reino"

"No iremos a ninguna parte"

"Estas condenándonos a la muerte"

"Entonces que asi sea"

"No puedes hacer eso"-respondio sorprendida

"Soy el Rey y hare lo que me plasca"

"Si fueras la mitad de Rey de lo que fue Mufa…"-dijo con un mayor tono de voz pero fue interrumpida por un zarpazo de Scar en la cara mandandola al suelo

"Soy diez veces mejor rey de lo que fue"

Al mismo tiempo que Scar hablaba con Sarabi…

Nala logro llegar hasta donde se encontraban las demas leonas… algunas estaban demasiado debiles, muy delgadas debido a la falta de alimento y agua

"chicas"-susurro ella esperando que alguna la oyera,avanzo hasta donde se encontraban- "amigas"-volvio a susurrar

"¿Nala?"-dijo una de ellas al verla-"Volviste… mi hija"-dijo Sarafina

Al oir a la leona las demas giraron la cabeza para verla, Nala habia regresado, algunas se desilusionaron al verla sola…

"Como lo prometi..."-lamio la cara de su madre y después miro entre las leonas buscando a Sarabi-"¿Dónde esta Sarabi?"

"Scar la mando llamar por que no traemos comida, no soportaremos mas en este estado… nadie lo hara"

"Ya no viviremos asi todo volvera hacer como antes"- varias leonas la miraron preuntandose de que hablaba-"He vuelto pero no lo hice sola"

"En serio"

Al decir esto varias de las leonas desilusionadas levantaron su animo, se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hacia ella…

"¿Cuántos son?"

"¿Son fuertes?"

"¿Nos ayudaran?"

"¿Quiénes son?"

Todas bombardeaban a Nala con preguntas sobre sus salvadores

"SIMBA"

Todas callaron al oir el nombre del hijo de Mufasa

"Pero… el no… estaba…"-dijo su madre

"No… esta vivo y esta aquí…reclamara el trono y todo volvera hacer como antes"

"Crees que un solo leon hara la diferencia"-dijo otra leona-"Ellos son mas y mas fuertes"

"Lo se pero aun asi volvi, ya no soportare estar bajo el mandato de un tirano como Scar y se que varias de ustedes piensan lo mismo… prefiero morir ahora peleando junto a mi Verdadero Rey que seguir asi…"-las leonas se sorprendieron de oirala hablar asi- "Ahora mismo Simba esta enfrentando a Scar… quien quiera seguirme hagalo las que no… mejor retirense y no estorben"-dijo Nala mientras avanzaba hacia la roca de rey

Las leonas se miraron unas a otras, Nala estaba decidida a hacer esto, su madre la siguió sin dudarlo, poco a poco las demas se le unieron…

Continuara…

Se acerca el fin de la historia falta la confrontación final y un epilogo que explicara que sucedió con Virgil…


	15. Chapter 15

"When you are the only survivor is your story that is written in the history books"

-Anhell-

Comencemos…

"Lo se pero aun asi volvi, ya no soportare estar bajo el mandato de un tirano como Scar y se que varias de ustedes piensan lo mismo… prefiero morir ahora peleando junto a mi Verdadero Rey que seguir asi…"-las leonas se sorprendieron de oirala hablar - "Ahora mismo Simba esta enfrentando a Scar… quien quiera seguirme hagalo las que no… mejor retirense y no estorben"-dijo Nala mientras avanzaba hacia la roca de rey

Las leonas se miraron unas a otras, Nala estaba decidida a hacer esto, su madre la siguió sin dudarlo, poco a poco las demas se le unieron…

Mientras…

"Dame un buena razon para no hacerte pedazos"-dijo Simba acercándose a su tio con una mirada asesina

"Oh Simba, debes entender"-dijo mientras retrocedia hasta topar con la pared en una catitud sumisa ante la imponente presencia de su sobrino-"las presiones de gobernar un reino"

"Ya no es tuyo Scar, apartate"-dijo frente a su cara

"Oh, oh, bueno me encantaria, naturalmente, pero hay un pequeño problema, las ves a ellas"-señalando hacia arriba de el, un grupo de hienas estaban esperando para atacar-"Ellas creen que yo soy el rey"

"Nosotras no"-dijo un voz de tras de ellos

Nala aparecio junto con todas las demas leonas, Sarafina ayuda a Sarabi a recuperarse

"Simba es el verdadero Rey"

"La eleccion es tuya Scar… apartate o pelea"

"¿Por qué todo debe terminar en violencia?"-Scar se habi puesto de pie y camino hacia Simba-"Odiaria ser responsable por la muerte de un miembro de la familia… no estas de acuerdo, Simba"

"Eso no funcionara Scar… ya lo he olvidado"-dijo sin apartar los ojos des su malevolo tio

"Y que hay de tus amigos tambien lo olvidaran"

"Simba ¿de que esta hablando Scar?"- pregunto Nala

"Ahh asi que no les has contado nuestro pequeño secreto"-sonrio maliciosamente-"Bueno Simba diles quien es el responsable de la muerte de Mufasa"

Esta frase provoco desconsierto entre las leonas, concentraron su mirada en Simba esperando una respuesta…

Simba respiro hondo y dando un paso alfrente y con la cabeza en alto respondio…

"Fui yo"

Las leonas se quedaron sin habla algunas retrocedieron ante tal confesion, algunas mas miraron a Simba con desprecio pensando que por su culpa pasaron por todo esto…

Sarabi se acerco a su hijo y con tristeza esperaba escuchar que todo era falso…

"No es cierto… dime que no es cierto"

"Es cierto"

"Lo ven lo admite… ¡¡¡ASESINO!!!"-grito Scar

"No fue un accidente"-intento defenderse

Scar comenzo a caminar en circulos alrededor de Simba acusandolo una y otra ves por la muerte del Rey

"Si no fuese por ti, Mufasa seguiria con vida, estu culpa que haya muerto… o lo niegas"

"NO"

"Entonces… eres…** ¡¡¡CULPABLE!!!**"

"No soy un asesino"

"Oh Simba, de nuevo estas en problemas pero esta ves… papi no esta para ayudarte… y **¡¡¡AHORA TODOS SABEN POR QUE!!!**"

Cada ves que Scar culpaba a Simba lo hacia retroceder, cada ves mas hasta la orilla de la Roca del Rey, cuando termino de decir esta ultima frase, Simba resbalo y apenas logro sujetarse con sus garras…

Un rayo cayo justo debajo de la Roca del Rey, provocando un incendio debajo de Simba…

"¡¡¡SIMBA!!!"-grito Nala pero un grupo de hienas se coloco entre Scar y lasleonas impidiendo que pudiera ayudar a su amigo-"Tengo que ayudarlo"-penso miro a las leonas quienes habian perdido la esperanza después de oir y ver aquella escena…

Scar se sento en la orilla donde se encontraba Simba apunto de caer, llevo su pata al mento y fingio como si intentara recordar…

"Esto me es familiar donde lo he visto antes…Hmmm….Oh si ya recuerdo es como lucia tu padre antes de morir"-Scar clavo sus garras en las patas de Simba como lo habia hecho antes con su padre. Se acerco a Simba y le susurro al oido-"Y aqui esta mi pequeño secreto… yo… lo mate"

Al oir esto Simba tuvo una retrospectiva de aquel momento en el cañon, una gran rabia fluyo por todo el cuerpo de Simba, dandole la fuerza para impulsarse y arrojara a su tio de espaldas con el encima…

"**¡¡¡ASESINO!!!"**-grito Simba

Todos se sorprendieron ante este repentino cambio en la situación

"Simba por favor"-rogo Scar

"Diles la verdad"-grito Simba

"Bueno la verdad es que…"- no pudo terminar ya que Simba comenzo a asfixiarlo colocando su pata en la garganta de Scar-"Esta bien… esta bien… yo lo hice"-dijo con una voz inaudible para todos

"Que todos te oigan"

"Yo… mate… a Mufasa"

Al oir esto las leonas que habian perdido toda ilusion y esperanza levantaron su ánimo y junto con Nala se arrojaron contra las hienas que habian comenzado a atacar a Simba….

La batalla por el destino del reino habia iniciado…

Continuara…

Decido hacer el final en dos partes por que si no seria muy largo, así que no desesperen el final llegara muy pronto…


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras…

Zira se encontraba junto con sus cachorros y otras leonas fieles a Scar, en una cueva justo detrás de la roca del rey, solo podian escuchar el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo afuera, pero al ver el fuego provocado por el rayo ella se preocupo…

"Ustedes tres vengan conmigo"-ordeno a algunas leonas-"las demas quedense aquí"-dijo a las demas leonas

"Madre yo quiero ir"-dijo el pequeño Nuka

Su madre le dirigio una mirada fria a su cria e ignorandolo ella y las otras tres leonas se dirigieron a donde se estaba dando la trifulca. El pequeño la siguió logrando escapar de las otras leonas…

Mientras en la Roca de Rey…

Simba perseguia a Scar por la roca del rey, hasta la parte mas alta del lugar, Scar intento alejarse de su perseguidor, llego hasta el filo de abismo sin poder seguir huyendo, estaba atrapado, el fuego rodeaba el lugar y se encontraba en un lugar muy alto y saltar seria una locura. Scar miro detrás de el y vio a Simba saltar entre el fuego.

"Asesino"- dijo con una mirada fria y asesina avanzando hacia el

"Simba por favor"- pidio piedad a su sobrino, con una actitud sumisa- "Ten piedad, te lo ruego"

"No mereces vivir"-frente a frente

"Pero Simba, no fue… mi culpa… fueron la hienas…ellas son el enemigo… fue su idea"

Detras de ellos las hienas, Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, escuchaban la traicion de Scar, retrocedieron y desaparecieron entre el humo del fuego…

"¿Por que deberia creerte?... Todo lo que me has dicho es mentira"

"¿Y que piensas hacer? No matarias a tu propio tio"- rio nerviosamente

"No Scar, no soy como tu"

"Oh Simba, gracias. Eres realmente noble, sere tu fiel sirviente hare lo que quieres, cualquier cosa"

Simba miro a su tio con la misma mirada asesina, aspiro profundamente

"Huye Scar. Huye y nunca regreses"

"Si, por supuesto…"- se alejo de Simba- "Como desee…"-miro junto a su pata y vio un poco de cenizas aun ardiendo junto a el-"¡¡¡SU MAJESTAD!!!"-arrojo las cenizas a la cara de Simba cegandolo lo suficiente para atacarlo por sorpresa…

Al mismo tiempo…

Zira y las otras tres leonas trepaban entre las rocas, cuando llegaron a la cima donde habia iniciado todo, las leonas ganaban terreno entre las hienas, algunas abatidas por el cansancio o por recibir demasiados golpes, pero cada ves quedaban menos, se asusto al no ver a Scar pero escucho un rugido de dolor, miro arriba, vio a Scar luchando con otro leon el cual Zira no reconocio.

Nala, Sarafina y Sarabi se encargaba de algunas hienas, cuando la madre de Simba vio a Zira y sus leonas, logro escaparse y dirigirse a donde se encontraban…

"¡Zira!"-grito Sarabi, llamando la atención de la leona

"Ahhhh…. Sarabi"-respondió Zira

"Que bueno que llegas necesitamos su ayuda"

"No creo que la necesiten"

"Pero las hienas"

"No son de ellas de quien debes preocuparte"

"¿…?"-Sarabi no sabia a que se referia. Entonces las leonas que acompañaban a Zira comenzaron a rodearla, una de ellas intento golpearla con un zarpazo pero Sarabi se aparto a tiempo, pero la otra la ataco por atrás arrojandola contra el piso, ella se levanto con dificultad y miro a Zira que estaba de pie junto a ella-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Scar es el Rey ahora, como se atreven a desafiarlo"

"¿Tu? Asi que era cierto… Me habian contado que eras una traidora pero no pense que fuera verdad"

"¿Traidora?... jajajajaja… no crees que es muy cruel decirle asi a tu reina"

"Tu no eres nuestra reina"-una voz detrás de ellas-"Sarabi es nuestra Reina"

"Ohhh… Pequeña Nala… No se puede ser reina sin un rey"

"Pero si tenemos un Rey… Simba"

"¡¡¡¿Simba?!!!"-dijo Zira sorprendida, no habia oido ese nombre en mucho tiempo-"Debes estar bromeando Simba murio… Scar lo dijo"

"No murio Zira, el vive y esta aquí"

Entonces Zira abrio los ojos sorprendida, el leon con el que Scar luchaba era Simba, miro hacia arriba Scar y Simba continuaban luchando, golpeandose el uno al otro hasta que Scar golpeo con suficiente fuerza para arrojar a si sobrino al suelo, lo cual hizo que Zira sonriera maliciosamente

"Scar es superior, su Rey esta acabado"-dijo Zira

"¡¡¡SIMBA!!!"-grito Nala

En eso, Scar se arrojo contra Simba, pero el leon utilizo la fuerza de Scar en su contra, arrojandolo hacia el precipicio.

"¡¡¡SCAR!!!"-grito Zira y corrio hacia el lugar donde habia caido

Mientras Nala y las demas leonas esperaban a Simba…

Scar se levanto algo adolorido de la caida, miro al frente y vio a Shenzi Banzai y Ed acercandose muy enfadados…

"Ahhh… amigos mios"-dijo con una sonrisa de alegria

"Jejejeje…Amigos… que no habia dicho que eramos enemigos"- respondio Shenzi

"Si fue lo que escuche"-dijo tambien Banzai

"¿Ed?"-preguntaron ambos la mismo tiempo

La hiena rio como loca

"No es… es…esperen… dejen…me explicarles"-Scar muy nervioso al darse cuenta de que las hienas lo escucharon hace un rato, intentaba explicar pero cada ves se acercaban mas las hienas-"No entienden… yo no quise…¡¡¡No¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!"

La lluvia comenzo a caer apagando el fuego que se habia iniciado por el rayo…

"¡¡¡SCAR!!!"-grito Zira pero ya era tarde las hienas lo atacaron en grupo, ella solo podia ver como su amado compañero era deborado por los qe alguna ves fueron sus aliados

"¡¡¡MAMA!!!"- se escucho un grito infantil detras de ella. Dio la vuelta y ahi justo a su espalda estaba Nuka, el pequeño leon miro a su madre llorar, era la primera ves que la veia asi pero no entendia por que. Entonces el joven leon se acerco a la orilla y vio con horror el cuerpo de un leon que el pequeño identifico como su padre, debido a la larga melena negra y la cicatriz en su ojo, el leon solo lloro junto a su madre, quien habia cambiado las lagrimas por una mirada de odio y rencor que se confundian con la lluvia

"¡¡¡SIMBAAAAAAAA!!!"-grito con tanta fuerza que se escucho en cada rincon de la roca del rey

Simba bajo lentamente de la roca del rey despues de haber tomado posesion del trono de su padre como legitimo heredero, miro a Zira de la misma forma en la que miro a Scar, pero Zira no se retrocedio ni un milimetro ante su presencia, en cambio las otras tres leonas comenzaron a retroceder al ver como cada ves mas leonas leales a Simba se agrupaban detras de el…

"Zira, tu y tus leonas ya no son bienvenidas en este lugar, traicionaron a mi padre y por eso merecen un castigo"

"Adelante Simba te estoy esperando"- dijo ella colocandose en posicion de ataque

"No Zira, no soy como Scar, no peleare contigo… ni te matare, a ti y a tus leonas las sentencio… ¡¡¡AL EXILIO!!!"-grito el leon y poco a poco Nala y las otras leonas se acercaban mas y mas a Zira- "Vete si vuelvo a ver tu cara o a cualquiera de tus leonas en las praderas su sentencia sera peor"- Simba comenzo a retirarse lentamente mientras sus leonas hacian retroceder a Zira y las otras

"Esto no se ha terminado Simba" -dijo ella dandose la vuelta- "Volvere y me vengare"- tomo a Nuka con la boca y se fue, poco a poco las otras leonas esondidas salieron y la siguieron hasta perderse en el horizonte…

Por concluir…

Al fin el ultimo capitulo. Con esto termina el Fic del Rey Leon, pero falta saber que ocurrio con Virgil, creian que me habia olvidado de el, pues no.

Por eso se quedo en "Por Concluir"…

Y no se preocupen habra una segunda parte en el 2008


	17. Chapter 17

Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad el reinado de Scar ha terminado, las hienas han sido expulsadas, Zira y sus leonas fueron exiliadas a las lejanias por traicionar a su padre, su sentencia fue definitiva, sin ninguna posibilidad de perdon. En unos cuentos dias mas nacera nuestro primer cachorro, Simba esa muy emocionado y yo tambien…

Pero aun me queda una duda, ¿Qué les habra pasado a Virgil y Kafara?, que habra sido de ellos, a veces he salido de la Roca del Rey fingiendo que salgo a cazar para buscarlos en las fronteras, pero sin éxito, de no haber sido por ellos yo no hubiera podido salir en busca de ayuda y nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

A veces he pensado que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y deberia renunciar, pero algo en mi corazon me dice que quizas aun esten con vida, en algun lugar, ademas Virgil me dijo una veces que si crees fielmente en algo ese algo se vuelve realidad, y yo creo que ellos aun viven… solo quisiera saber donde…

Unos cuantos dias atrás…

Virgil permanecia inconciente a las orillas de un rio aferrado de sus pequeñas garras al tronco del arbol, mientras una sombra se acerca a el, una pequeña figura felina, que resulta ser una pequeña guepardo, se acerca lentamente y con cautela, lo olfatea y da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, por un momento penso en irse, pero era la primera vez que veia a un leon tan de cerca ademas de que su curiosidad era mayor a su miedo, asi que se acerco mas y lo movio con su pata, el pequeño solo se retorcio asustando a la pequeña felina.

Al darse cuenta de que el leon aun respiraba, la pequeña lo tomo por el cuello y lo jalo, obviamente por su tamaño y el del leon utilizo todas sus fuerzas pero solo logro retirarlo unos centímetros lejos del tronco y del rio.

De repente una sombra mas grande a ella se acerca por detrás, al principio la pequeña guepardo se susto pera la darse cuenta de que era su madre, se acerca a ella y se frota contra su regaso y le muestra lo que encontro, por un momento su madre, al igual que lo que habia pensado su hija antes, penso en irse y dejar a la cria de leon abandonada ya que penso que la madre podria estar cerca.

"Mama… no… Mama"-dijo el leon en sueños

Pero al escuchar estas palabras la guepardo dio la vuelta y miro al pequeño, debil y muy delgado, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevo con ella…

Poco a poco Virgil comenzo a abrir los ojos, estaba muy debil ademas le dolia todo su cuerpo, cayo al piso en un intento por ponerse en pie, miro alrededor y se encontro con unos hermosos ojos verdes, se asusto al principio e intento retirarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitia, gruño lo mas que pudo intentando asustar a aquel ser extraño para el.

"¿Hola?"- dijo la pequeña, el leon no le quitaba los ojos de encima pero no respondia- "¿Acaso no hablas?... ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"…"- Virgil seguia sin hablar después de lo que le habia ocurrido no tenia deseos de cruzar palabra con alguien

"Bueno si no quieres hablar entonces yo lo hare…"- aclaro su garganta-"Mi nombre en Zuri, te encontre en el rio junto a un tronco, pense que habias muerto"

"Zuri no lo molestes, acaba de despertar"-dijo una hermosa voz detrás de ella

"Lo siento mama"

Virgil miro a la figura felina entrando por la cueva, por unos momentos le recordo a su madre y su expresión cambio

"¿Mama?"-dijo el leon e intento levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo de nuevo se lo impidio

"Lo siento pequeño pero no lo soy"- respondio ella mientras se acercaba un pedazo de carne- "Mi nombre el Zarina y ¿el tuyo?"

"Yo… yo… soy Virgil"- respondio mientras le hincaba el primer mordisco a la carne

"¿De donde vienes? ¿Y tus padres?"

"Mis padres… mi padre murio hace mucho tiempo… y mi madre no hace mucho"

Zarina parecia un poco apenada por lo que habia preguntado

"¿Que hacias en el rio?"-pregunto su cria, Zuri

"Escapar"

"Escapar de que"- pregunto Zarina

"Hienas… ellas invadieron el lugar donde vivia, mataron a mis padres…"- Virgil comenzo a contar su historia sin titubear

Las dos guepardos estaban algo sorprendidas de que pudiera contar algo tan horrible con tanta facilidad

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo es el ver a mi madre morir frente a mis ojos"- el pequeño intento contener las lagrimas pero no lo logro

Zarina se acerco a el, se acomodo a su lado y con su pata lo llevo hasta su regazo y lamio su cabeza

"No te preocupes mas… ya estas a salvo"- susurro a su oido

Zuri tambien se acerco a el y lamio su rostro-"No estas solo"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Desde ese dia Virgil encontro una nueva familia…

Fin… o solo el inicio de una nueva aventura…

Les gusto por favor díganme que si o me suicidare, bueno no tanto pero espero que les haya gustado el final, especialmente aquellos fanaticos de Virgil

Bien me despido por ahora, no olviden dejar sus reviews


End file.
